dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Reunited Worlds
Reunited Worlds is a 2017 Korean drama about a man who mysteriously vanishes after an accident and reappears as his 19-year-old self 12 years later. Synopsis Hae Sung (Yeo Jin Goo) disappears after a mysterious accident. 12 years later, he wakes up on the roof of his school building. He is now 31 years old, but he still has the appearance and personality of himself at age 19 when he disappeared. He reunites with Jung Won, his childhood friend and first love. The two of them end up being 12 years apart because Hae Sung was gone to another world. Hae Sung's siblings were all separated after his death, so he brings them together. He later finds out that he was unjustly accused of killing someone after he died. To solve the mystery of his death and clear himself of a false charge, he begins his own investigation. Accompany him on this fantasy romance journey to find out where he will be at the end of the road.https://www.viki.com/tv/35485c-into-the-world-again?locale=en Cast Main Characters= *Yeo Jin Goo as Sung Hae Sung *Lee Yun Hee as Jung Jung Won **Jung Chae Yeon as Young Jung Jung Won *Ahn Jae Hyun as Cha Min Joon |-| Supporting Characters= *Shin Soo Ho as Gil Moon Shik **Kim Min Sang as Young Gil Moon Shik *Lee Si Eon as Shin Ho Bang **Park Sung Joon as Young Shin Ho Bang *Kim Jin Woo as Cha Tae Hoon **Choi Soo Han as Young Cha Tae Hoon *Park Jin Joo as Hong Jin Joo *Yoon Sun Woo as Sung Yeong Joon, Hae Sung's younger brother **Park Joon Mok as Young Sung Yeong Joon *Kim Ga Eun as Sung Yeong In, Hae Sung's younger sister **Lee Young Eun as Young Sung Yeong In *Kwak Dong Yun as Sung Hae Chul, Hae Sung's younger brother **Jeon Jin Seo as Young Sung Hae Chul *Kim Hye Joon as Sung Soo Ji, Hae Sung's younger sister **Choi Yoo Ri as Young Sung Soo Ji *Bang Eun Hee as Yoon Mi Na, Tae Hoon's mother *Park Young Kyoo as Cha Kwon Pyo *Kyeon Mi Ri as Soon Myung Ok *Park Seung Tae as Kang Mal Yi *Choi Sung Min as Young Dong Hyun *Ahn Sol Bin as Nam Soon Ji *Kim Byung Se as a doctor *Kang Tae Sung as Park Dong Seok / Jason Park *Han So Hee as Lee Seo Won *Jeon Gook Hwan as Ha Do Kwon *Kim Young Woong as a moneylender *Sung Chang Hoon as Jang Sang Hoon *Kim Ha Na as Sung Gong Joo, Hae Chul's daughter |-| Guest Roles= *Kim Hee Jung as Nam Yoo Min, Gong Joo's mother *Ahn Kil Kang as Ahn Tae Bok *Seo Yi Sook as Jung Won's mother (Ep.5) *Geum Bo as a YouTuber *Song Min Jae as a boy with balloon crying for his mother *Lee Je Yeon as Yang Kyung Cheol *Bae Jin Woong as a moneylender *Jung Jong Woo as a confrontation (Ep.17) *Choo Soo Bin *Park Jong Seol *Ock Ye Rin *Jeon Jin Ki *Lee Gyu Ho Soundtrack Main Article: Reunited Worlds OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Suspicious Partner" and was followed by "While You Were Sleeping (2017)" on September 27, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/Into_the_World_Again *First script reading took place on June 22, 2017 at SBS Ilsan Production Center in Tanhyun, South Korea. *Filming started on June 24, 2017. Gallery Reunited Worlds.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Romance Category:Supernatural Category:Reunited Worlds